The Dance
by SingerMe
Summary: Matt takes Kitty to a dance.
1. Chapter 1

The Dance 1

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**Authors note: I borrowed this idea from a radio episode of Gunsmoke and added a few embellishments. I've never heard the actual broadcast so if I happened to copy any dialog or actions from that particular episode I assure you it was purely unintentional. The setting is some time shortly after Kitty came to Dodge and before she bought into the Long Branch.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

For the first time in a long time, Kitty Russell was actually letting herself get excited. The annual town barn dance was coming up in two days, and Matt had promised to take her.

The town had been quiet, there were no trials scheduled within the next week and Matt had already turned down two requests to ride out of town, deferring said requests to other lawmen close by. Of course, something could always come up, she knew, but so far it looked as though she was actually going to get to go with Matt.

She had never been to the town dance since coming to Dodge, and despite her warnings to herself to not get carried away, she realized she was looking forward to it, even if she at first had not wanted to go. She knew all too well how the so called respectable people in town felt about her.

However Matt had insisted that she accompany him, and seeing that he was making an effort to make sure to be in town she couldn't turn him down.

As she crossed Front Street heading to the dress shop, she ignored a few catcalls from passing cowboys, and the disapproving stares from some of the more 'proper' ladies in town. She was determined nothing was going to ruin her good mood.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

As Kitty entered the dress shop, she failed to notice Matt standing across the street watching her. He was a lucky man he thought. He was almost as excited as she was, only for different reasons. He didn't really care for dances or sociables or the like, but he knew she did. And he did care for her.

He knew he had disappointed her several times since they had known each other, and she had very seldom voiced any objection. She merely nodded, said she understood and let it go. He was determined that this time, he was not going to disappoint her no matter what it took.

"Sure is a pretty sight, ain't it, Mister Dillon?" Chester asked as he appeared beside him.

"She…" he stopped. He almost said "She sure is." Instead he asked "What is, Chester?" hoping Chester hadn't noticed his gaffe.

He hadn't.

"Why the stage, Mister Dillon," Chester said, gesturing to the afternoon stage just coming in. Chester dearly loved to watch the stage come in and depart. It made him feel all tingly inside.

Watching the stage roll to a stop, Matt shrugged. "Well I guess, if you say so, Chester." He answered his mind still on a certain redhead.

"You got somethin' on your mind, Mister Dillon?" Chester asked, looking concerned. Mister Dillon usually caught onto things quicker than this he thought.

Matt looked suspiciously over at Chester, wondering if he maybe had seen Kitty and Matt watching her. "No not really, Chester." He finally responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just seems like your minds off somewheres else." He answered.

Matt shrugged again. "Well I do have a few things on my mind, Chester, but nothing to be concerned with. Just thinking of some work that needs to be done." He looked over at the expression on Chester's face at that. What he saw was a young man trying to find a hole to climb into. Matt let him off the hook.

"Say, Chester, why don't you go on over to the stage office and see if we had any mail or anything come off the stage?"

Chester brightened. "Alright, Mister Dillon" he agreed readily. "I'll do that right now."

Matt grinned, as he watched the young man limp across the road towards the stage office. Chester could be trying at times, and there were times he swore, the man made it his personal mission to keep him and Kitty from spending too much time together, but basically Chester was a good man and Matt was fond of him.

Doc ambled up beside Matt and paused, when he saw the same thing Chester had; only he was a bit more perceptive as he noted where Matt's gaze rested. "Morning, Matt" Doc haled him "Kitty in the dress shop, is she?"

Matt turned and looked at the grin on the older man's face and it irritated him. "Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Cause that's where you attention is" Doc answered chuckling. He knew how Matt felt about the girl, and he was glad for it. But he also knew Matt didn't like to advertize the fact.

Matt glared at the physician. "Haven't you got some pills to roll, or patient's to finish off, or cows to operate on or something?" He didn't like being ribbed about Kitty.

Doc chuckled, swiped his mustache and walked on down the street towards his office leaving a red faced US Marshal behind.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty was in the back of the dress shop, trying on a dress when she heard Matt's name.

"Well I for one don't believe the Marshal's serious about her" a familiar voice said. "I mean how could he? She's nothing but a saloon tramp."

"Yeah" a second voice said. Kitty recognized that one as well but couldn't bring to mind the face to go with it. "She's a saloon girl alright, but Daddy said she was saving money to buy a half interest in the place. Daddy says that would make her more respectable."

"She could own the whole of Dodge" the first voice said "and she'd still never be respectable. Matt Dillon is just using her for one thing, and we both know what that is." She snickered "Believe me, he'll tire of her and when he does I'll be waiting."

It was not in Kitty Russell's nature to turn away from things, or people, no matter how unpleasant, yet instead of going out and confronting the two, she stayed inside the dressing room, and waited until the voices could be heard no more.

Kitty was a realist and she had never held any illusions about herself. She knew what she was, but more importantly she knew _who_ she was. Nothing any one else had ever said, or done, had knocked her image of herself. However when it came to Matt she was a little insecure.

Though she hadn't known him for very long, she knew she loved him. She had never loved a man like she loved Matt, even Cole Yankton couldn't compare.

But as silly as it seemed, a part of her wondered if the words of those women were true ones.

Though Matt had never been unkind or disrespectful to her, he had also never shown her a great deal of affection, at least during the day time.

Night was a completely different matter. Night was when he showed her all the affection a woman could want, and yet even in their most intimate moments, he had never told her he loved her.

He had told her from the beginning that their personal relationship had to be private, and non permanent, and she had accepted it, accepted him. But still she couldn't help but wish that at least in private, he would give her a little more than just his body to hold onto.

It was quite now, and Kitty knew the women had left the shop. Kitty pulled back the curtain from the dressing area, and cautiously peered out. Coast was clear, no one was around. Even the shop clerk was missing from the front of the store. Leaving the dress on the counter, Kitty beat a hasty retreat and headed back to the Long Branch. She didn't much feel like any more shopping.

As she stepped out of the shop, she failed to notice Matt, still leaning against the post across the street, and watching her intently.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance 2

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The night of the dance arrived. Kitty had forced herself, to forget the hateful words she had overheard, and concentrate on the night to come. She and Matt were going to a dance together, and they were going to have a good time, despite her detractors.

The dress she had made, was beautiful and finished just in time. Standing in front of the mirror, she made a few last minute adjustments then stood back to appraise herself. She knew very well what others thought of her looks, but she only trusted her own opinion on the matter. Well her own, and that of Matt.

Judging her self to be presentable, Kitty finally turned and left her room to go downstairs.

As she glided down the stairs, Matt and every other man in the room watched her. Matt couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. "Damn she's beautiful" he thought to him self.

Stepping to the bottom of the stairs, he took his hat off and extended his arm to her, as she gained the bottom step.

"Kitty," he greeted her "you sure do look awful pretty tonight."

"Thank you, Matt" she breathed, "and you look awfully handsome." Looking at him in his white courting jacket and string tie, she thought he had never looked more handsome.

Matt answered her with a slight blush and a grin. "You ready?" he finally asked.

Kitty took a deep breath. "Yes," she answered, as she took his arm and they made their way out of the saloon.

Matt knew all eyes were on the stunning red head on his arm, and the knowledge gave him mixed emotions. He was thrilled to be taking the prettiest girl in town to the dance, at the same time as he was worried about her. Even in a town dance, with no threat of spoilers known, he knew being with him always carried with it a certain amount of danger.

He had tried to explain it to her, but he wasn't sure she had truly understood. A stronger man would've stayed completely away from her he knew. But strong as he was in most things, he had a certain weakness when it came to Kitty Russell.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

They arrived in good spirits, as Matt had relayed a funny story to her about Chester, on the way over. As they entered the barn, they were greeted by three of the town's most prominent citizens. "Evening Ladies," Matt greeted them.

"Marshal," they returned in unison blatantly ignoring Kitty.

"You ladies know Miss Russell here?" Matt asked indicating the stunning red head on his arm.

"Fortunately not," one of them said.

Kitty felt Matt stiffen at the comment, but she was determined not to let her evening be spoiled by such people. "Come on, Matt," she said softly, as she tugged on his arm. "Let's go in huh?"

Matt let Kitty lead him in, but not without casting a glare back towards the three old shrews. Once they had deposited his hat and her cape, they wound their way through the building, to a table near the dance floor area. Once Matt had Kitty seated, he went to procure some punch for the two of them, promising to return quickly.

Kitty had only been sitting there for a few minutes, as the next dance began, when a very drunk Dow Hargrave came up to her. Reaching down to pull her up into his arms, Kitty could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Come on Kitty," he slurred, "let's dance."

"No Dow," Kitty said trying to push him away. "I'm not ready to dance just yet."

But Dow wasn't so easily discouraged. "I said I want to dance," he said childishly, as he pulled harder on her arms.

"I said no Dow," Kitty said, trying to keep her temper in check. "Why don't you sit down for a while and just enjoy the music, okay?" She was trying to calm him down, without creating a bigger scene then was already being created. She was acutely aware of the stares being directed at her.

Dow, however, was having none of it. "No," he said churlishly, "I want you to dance with me! Now!"

"She's not going to Dow," a deep voice said from behind him.

Kitty looked up to see Matt standing behind Dow, with one fist clenched and the other clamped down hard on Dow's shoulder. Turning the man to face him, Matt looked down at the cowboy, barely controlled anger clearly evident on his handsome face. "The lady told you no, Dow, so if I were you I'd leave. NOW!"

Dow might've been drunk enough to ignore Kitty, but he wasn't so inebriated, that he could ignore the Marshal. "Yes sir," he answered sullenly, as he turned and left the dance.

Kitty looked up gratefully. "Thank you, Matt" she sighed.

"You're welcome," he smiled down at her, just as the band struck up a new tune. "Are you ready to dance?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"I sure am," she answered, as she rose and glided easily into his arms as he led her out onto the dance floor. Though he wasn't much of a dancer, Matt felt light on his feet with her in his arms. She made dancing, which to him was an onerous task, easy. So entranced with his dance partner was Matt, that he didn't notice the other people around them.

But Kitty noticed. Expressions ranged from leers on most of the most of the men's faces, to out right hatred on most the women. Kitty did her best to ignore all of them, and concentrate only on the man holding her in his arms. But it was tough on her.

When the dance ended, they made their way back to where they had been sitting. As they passed one of the other tables, Kitty noticed that the people sitting there suddenly stopped talking and glared at her as she passed by.

Matt noticed it too, but was doing his best to ignore it for her sake. Once they reached their table Matt held the chair for her as she sat down, and took the chair beside her. "Having fun so far?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said putting on her best smile, trying not to show that the stares of the others bothered her.

But Matt wasn't so easily fooled. "Kitty," he said as he took her hand, "ignore them. The ladies are just jealous of you and the men are jealous of me."

Kitty gave him a fleeting smile at his attempt.

"We came here to have fun," he went on, "so let's not let them spoil it for us. Okay?"

Kitty mustered another, brighter smile and nodded. 'Okay," she said, "but before another dance starts can we get some air?"

Matt grinned at her. "Alright," Rising he took her by the hand and escorted her back towards the entry way.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Dance 3

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Once outside the barn, Matt led Kitty a little way from the door and pressed her gently back against the wall, so he could lean in for an unobserved kiss. As he did so, he noticed her shivering. "You cold?" he asked her.

"Oh just a little chilly," she shrugged. "I'm fine." She reached for him again, and as their lips parted a second time, he noticed her shivering just a little more.

"Why don't we go back inside where it's warmer?" he asked.

"Oh no, Matt," Kitty protested. "Not yet."

Matt smiled gently at her. "Alright then, at least let me go get your cape, okay?"

Kitty nodded "Alright, but don't be too long." She kissed him again.

Matt grinned and took off for the building.

"Sure glad that saloon girl is gone," Kitty recognized the voice of the Mayor's wife. Though she had never spoken personally to her, she had heard her many times, as she dressed down poor Mr. Jonas for some supposed infraction, or Joe over at Delmonico's or various others around town.

"Me too," another voice agreed. Kitty recognized that voice as well, as belonging to the bank president's wife.

Where she was standing by the building Kitty could both see and hear the women, as they spoke, but she was near to invisible to them.

"Why Marshal Dillon would bring something like that to a civic function, I'll never understand. He could do so much better." The mayor's wife opined.

"Yes he could," the Bank President's wife agreed. "But I really don't think he's serious about her. I mean how could he be? She's nothing but a tramp."

"True," Mrs. Mayor agreed, but you know that kind of woman does seem to have a particular appeal for men. In the baser sense I mean."

"Yes," agreed Mrs. Bank President, "but not for long. I think it's only a matter of time that our good Marshal will leave that whore, to the other wastrels in town and settle down with Susan Bart or one of the other fine young ladies in Dodge."

Kitty had heard enough. Tears streaming down her face, she ran from where she had been standing, and fled to the sanctuary of her room over the Long Branch.

Matt had come out of the building just in time to hear the latter part of the women's comments, and see Kitty running away. He wanted to go after her, but he had something he needed to do first.

"Ladies," he said angrily.

"Marshal," both ladies said a little guiltily. They hadn't realized he was so close.

"Ladies," Matt said again trying to keep his temper in check. "I heard what you said about Miss Russell, and I think you should be ashamed of yourselves. There's not a finer, more gentle soul in this town, and she didn't deserve you cutting her up the way you did. She has never done anything to you, or anyone else in this town."

The women could see the anger on the Marshal's face, and were a little taken aback by it.

"She may not be the Mayor's wife," Matt continued, "or of the bank president, but in my opinion she's one of the most respectable and decent people I know, at least more so than some I can name."

He wanted to say a great deal more, but he knew his temper was at a boiling point, and he was afraid of what he might do if he lingered any longer. Turning quickly, he walked away in disgust.

Walking quickly, he made his way back to the Long Branch knowing that was most probably where she had gone. Looking over the doors, he couldn't see her in the main room. Clem saw him looking in, and gestured up towards her room.

Matt swiftly climbed the stairs, and knocked on Kitty's door. "Kitty?" he called softly "It's Matt."

"Go away, Matt," came a muffled sob from inside the room. He could hear the pain in her voice.

"Kitty, open the door" he said a little louder. She didn't answer. "Kitty, you don't open this door and I'm going to have to kick it in." he said a little louder still.

The door opened, and a very teary eyed Kitty stepped back to let him gain access to the room. Matt could see how hard she had been crying, and he was angry all over again at the way she had been mistreated.

Closing the door behind him, Matt reached out and took her into his arms. Kitty laid her head on his chest, as a fresh onslaught of tears cascaded down her face and onto his shirt.

For a long time Matt said nothing, until her sobs subsided a little, then he gently tugged at her chin to bring her gaze up to meet his.

"I want you to know," he said softly, "that I had a little talk with those two old biddies at the dance, and I let them know how wrong they are about you, and what a good person you are."

Kitty looked a little shocked at that, as tears started anew.

"I also want you to know how much I think of you." He continued. "You're the finest person I know, Kitty Russell. You're beautiful inside and out, and worth more to me than all the other 'ladies' in town combined."

"Oh Matt," was all she could say, as she continued to sob against his chest.

Matt held her for a moment longer, then once again gently tugged her chin up to look at him. "I guess I should've said this a while ago," he said, "but hopefully better late than never."

Kitty looked at him questionably.

"I love you, Kitty Russell" Matt said tenderly. "I love you, and I'm proud of you, and no matter what anyone thinks or says, that will never change. Do you hear me? I love you."

Kitty looked deeply into his eyes and saw the truth shining there. He truly did love her. Kitty hugged him tightly to her self, as even more tears fell. Only these tears were tears of unmitigated joy. Matt Dillon loved her, and he had told her he was proud of her. That meant more to her than anything else.

Matt placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little. "You know, we never did have that second dance."

Kitty shook her head. "I don't want to go back," she whispered.

"Who said anything about going back?" he said with a slight chuckle. "I figured we could have our own personal dance right here – together."

Kitty beamed up at him, as he brought his lips down to claim hers. Lifting her into his arms Matt began a very special dance with Kitty Russell, and he never missed a step.,

Fini


End file.
